


You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by lemonspokemonbullsit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M, brendan and wally are super gay i can't stress that enough, i WILL be making other pokemon bullshit other than the dynamorph au!, so i was wrong, team aqua cares for children okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonspokemonbullsit/pseuds/lemonspokemonbullsit
Summary: When May became distant waiting for a friend who seemed like she'd never come back, what will her friends have to do to convince her Zinnia's not coming home? And will May end up proving them wrong? AND ARE BRENDAN AND WALLY GAY FOR EACH OTHER? all this and more
Relationships: Haruka | May & Higana | Zinnia, Haruka | May & Lutia | Lisia, Haruka | May & Mitsuru | Wally, Haruka | May & Nagi | Winona, Haruka | May & Yuuki | Brendan, Loverivalshipping - Relationship, Lutia | Lisia & Mitsuru | Wally, Lutia | Lisia & Yuuki | Brendan, Mitsuru | Wally/Yuuki | Brendan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sky Pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing Maybelle Ruby Sapphire isn't an easy thing to do, but there's one person who can with ease.

May sighed as she sat on the top of Sky Pillar, stroking her Rayquaza’s head as it coiled around her like a protective snake. Zinnia promised her she’d be back soon, but...

It’s been 2 years. How long is ‘soon’ to her? May thought. She’d been coming up here every day for the past 2 years, yet no sign of the tomboyish Dragon trainer.

“Hey.” a voice said. Rayquaza didn’t flinch, so May was sure it wasn’t an enemy. Actually, she recognized the voice.

“Hey Brendan.” She said, resting her chin on her knees. “What’s up?”

Her best friend sat next to her and crossed his legs. He took off his hat and let the wind blow in his hair. “I just came up to see how you were doing. Ya know, like a friend should.”

He pulled out a box from his backpack. “And I brought you lunch. You can’t go hungry while waiting for Zinnia to come back.”

May smiled and took the lunchbox. Rayquaza purred and rested its head on Brendan’s lap.

They sat in silence and ate for a bit, occasionally tossing a few pieces to the elder god who was begging like a puppy for some PB&J.

Then Brendan dropped the question he’s been asking every day for the last month. “Don’t you think it’s time to give up? I don’t think she’s coming back.”

May’s jaw clenched. “She’s coming back, Brendan. I don’t care if you don’t believe that, but I do. She keeps her promises.”

He shrugged. “Fine. You keep believing that. But you’re coming down for the rest of today and all of tomorrow. We miss you.”

The champion of Hoenn hesitated. “Fine,” she finally said, standing up and putting Rayquaza back in it’s Poke Ball. She tugged on her bow and looked at Brendan. “I’ll come down. But afterward, I’m coming straight back up, okay?”

Brendan stood up, brushing the crumbs off of his pants. He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. “Thanks, man. It really means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get used to it.” May pulled out a Poke Ball and let out Latias. “Ready to go?”

Her friend nodded. They jumped on the Eon Pokemon’s back and started flying towards Littleroot Town.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's SUPER short, but I felt like I had to cut it off so the next chapter could start easier

When May and Brendan landed in Littleroot Town, her parents were already there, waiting for her outside of their home.

Her mom had tears in her eyes and was smiling, and her dad still had a stern look on his face, but it was warm as well. “Welcome home, Mayday.”, Norman said. “Welcome home.”

May ran into her parent’s arms. She broke down sobbing and started to apologize for never coming down. 

“Shhhh honey,” her mother cooed as she stroked her daughter’s hair. “Everything’s fine.”

They released May from their hug. Tears were still streaming down their faces. 

“Now you go see your friends. They miss you.” Norman said. 

May nodded. “Alright daddy. I will.” But do they still like me? May thought.

Brendan grabbed her hand. “Come on! I have SO much to tell you about!” Brendan started going off about things, but May wasn’t listening. She was thinking about if Wally and Lisia still even cared about her, or even remembered she still existed.

But they did. And they both had important news to share.

But they had to find them first.


	3. Stroll to Slateport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof Wally's gay for Brendan

Wally clicked the pen over and over and over again, trying to think of what to write next. He promised he would help Brendan and Professor Birch write a thesis paper on branched evolution, but his head wouldn’t focus. His mind kept darting to different subjects; I need to feed Delcatty, Brendan’s cute, is May ever going to come down from Sky Pillar, I haven’t seen Brendan in a while, stop thinking about Brendan and focus.

He sighed as he threw the pen onto his bed and rubbed his temples. A walk might clear his mind. He stood up and called to his cousin.

“Hey Wanda? I’m going for a walk, okay?”

“Okay, Wally. Have fun!”

The trainer stepped outside and was met with surprise. A bright blue haired young lady was staring at him, a curled strand swinging in the breeze. An Altaria was perched on his fence.

“Oh, hey Lisia.” Wally said. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask if you’ve seen May or Brendan at all.” the coordinator replied, smoothing out her white Swablu-patterned t-shirt. 

“No, sorry.” 

She wilted like a flower. “Oh. I see.”

“I was just about to go on a walk. Wanna join me?” Wally asked.

“Why not. Where are we going?”

“Well,” Wally said, scratching his head. “I wanted to go to Slateport to just kinda walk around, I guess.”

“Sounds fun!”

The duo started walking through town, and Lisia started to do little kicks as she walked, humming a happy tune. Wally was glad that the coordinator was happy, she barely had a care in the world. Wally, however, could only worry about his friends and hope he would never lose them.

They strolled through Mauville City, occasionally stopping so Lisia could give autographs to fans. They walked through Route 110, and finally made it to Slateport. 

“So, where do you want to go first?” Lisia asked in a sing-song voice. “The museum, the market, the beach-”

She abruptly stopped talking. Wally looked at her to see if she was okay. She was staring straight ahead, and when Wally followed her gaze...

“Hi guys.” his old friend May said, with Brendan by her side. “I’m back.”


	4. Distant and Broken Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof this one went in SO many different directions.

“You can have one when the moon speaks it’s final words, the sun weeping for the moon to wake, the old ones have returned, and the ones who lie in the deep come to claim back their throne. And even then, I will fight you in life and death for these caprisuns.”

Brendan knew he shouldn’t have given May those caprisuns. It’s just been so long, and it was too late before he remembered May was addicted to them. 

“All I did was-”

“Don’t argue with her, Lisia. She’s not easily moved.” Brendan said.

They were sitting on the beach in Lilycove City, fucking around and generally having a great time after their tearful reunion. Wally was sitting in the sand and writing in a notebook, occasionally glancing at Brendan. Their faces grew redder at every glance.

Lisia was chatting with May, and that’s what led up to the caprisun incident. Uneventful otherwise.

Eventually Lisia brought up the question. “May...are you going to go back to Sky Pillar after today?”

May stared at the sand, running her fingers through it, drawing a small Wailmer. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”

Wally slammed the notebook shut and turned to May. “But WHY? Zinnia’s not coming back, May. She might be dead for all you know. Please, stop obsessing over something that WILL NEVER HAPPEN!” 

Wally was crying at that point, and the group was definatley shocked. Wally never yelled. Brendan reached forward and gently grabbed his shoulder. “Hey. Calm down, Wally. Stop crying, everything will be fine-”

“NO! NO IT WON’T!” he yelled. “I HAVEN’T SEEN MAY IN 2 YEARS - 2 GODDAMN YEARS - AND NOW SHE’S TELLING US WE WON’T SEE HER AGAIN FOR ARCEUS KNOWS HOW LONG. MAYBE FOREVER!” tears were streaming down his face. Now people seemed to catch wind of what was going on and were moving away. “I CAN’T TAKE IT. I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT.”

“Wally-” May said, reaching out her arm. But it was slapped away.

Wally couldn’t form words at this point, he was so upset. His breathing was sharper, which was a sign his asthma was acting up again.

Lisia was silent the entire time, which was strange. 

“Wally, stop.” Brendan said.

He didn’t think it would work. Wally stopped trying to form words and looked at him, his pale blue eyes filled with tears.

Brendan didn’t have a plan after this. So he panicked and opened his arms for a hug.

And guess what! He got a hug!

Wally’s tears soaked into his shirt. He looked up and glared at May-

Wait. Where’d May go? And where’s Lisia?

Brendan looked over to see Lisia standing where the beach and the city met, yelling May’s name. He assumed she was running away. 

Brendan sighed. He stroked Wally’s hair for a few seconds, and then gently pushed him away. Wally looked a little better, but not much. His face was red with anger (It wasn’t anger) and he wouldn’t look up.

“I wanna go home.” Wally said, standing up and brushing off sand. “I have that paper you and your dad wanted me to help you with to finish.”

Lisia watched Wally walk away, and then looked back at Brendan with an unreadable expression on her face. She followed the green-haired trainer.

So Brendan sat there in the sand, alone.

“That was rough, kid.” 

Brendan looked behind him. A few familiar faces looked down at him. 

“Hey guys.” he said.

Archie, Shelly, and Matt sat down with him.

“Do you need to talk, bro?” Matt asked.

“I’m good. I actually think I should be going home too. See you guys later.” Brendan stood up and left, while the trio watched him with concern.

“I’m worried about them, guys.” Shelly said.

“We all are. The little scamp has been gone too long. She’s distant and broken, and has left her friends that way too. That doesn’t mean they can’t get pieced back together.” Archie said. “They just need a little glue.”


	5. Softness of a Gym Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's sad. Someone needs to help her. Oh there's someone

May was devastated, sitting down under a tree. She couldn’t believe that she had done something like that. She was close to crying herself. Wally had never changed moods so fast. 

She heard footsteps coming her way. She buried her face into her knees and said “Go away, Leave me alone.”

A soft voice replied, “May, honey, what’s wrong? And welcome back.”

The 17 year old champion looked up to see a familiar face. The woman had lavender hair and eyes. She was wearing a blue and white jumpsuit and helmet with her long hair flowing out of it in a ponytail.

“Winona? What are you doing *hic* here?” May choked out while she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I came here to compete in a contest Wallace convinced me to take part in, but that can wait.” the gym leader said, sitting down next to May. “Now tell me. What is wrong? Why are you crying?”

May explained everything to a gym leader she barely talked with. Zinnia’s departure, May’s years up on Sky Pillar, Wally’s breakdown, everything. Winona was a great listener. After she was done, Winona gave her a big hug. 

“May, honey, I understand that you’re upset. But you can’t stay waiting for Zinnia forever. She’ll come back on her own time, and when she does, she’ll find you. What you need to do right now is go apologize to your friends. And tell that you’re not going back to Sky Pillar.”

“But-” May started.

“No buts. Now go.”

May shakily stood up and started to walk back towards the beach. She looked over her shoulder and saw Winona smiling softly at her before taking a different path towards the Contest Hall.

May needed to make things right.


	6. An entire chapter dedicated to Brendan and Wally being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard the title

Brendan walked through the city. He hadn’t made it as far as the contest hall before he heard soft crying. He thought it was May, but when he turned to look at the side, he saw Lisia trying to comfort Wally.

“It’s okay, she didn’t mean to make you cry.” The idol said in a soothing voice. Her Altaria, Ali, was chirping and trying to dry Wally’s tears with his feathers. 

“Hey.” Brendan said. Lisia and Wally turned towards him. Lisia looked at Wally, and the green-haired boy nodded. Lisia stood up, picked up Ali, and walked away, leaving Brendan and Wally alone. 

Brendan silently sat down next to Wally. They didn’t talk for a solid 5 minutes. Then Wally finally decided to say something.

“I’m sorry I ran away.” He said in a quiet, shaky voice.

“No, no, no need to be sorry.” Brendan replied, looking over at the boy. “You got upset and reacted to the emotions like an upset person would do. Sure, you overreacted a bit, but there’s no need to be sorry.”

Wally looked at the ground. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Brendan said, tipping Wally’s chin up. He could see Wally’s cheeks getting redder and could feel his own getting hotter.

“If you need to cry, it’s okay to cry. You can calm down here. And if you want me to leave, I can leave. But if you don’t-”

Wally interrupted his sentence by pulling him into a hug. Brendan was stiff at first, but soon relaxed and put his arms around him. 

A few seconds later, Wally said something that shocked Brendan. 

“You know, I always liked you.”

“W-what?”

Wally took a deep breath. “This took a lot of courage to say, but I like you. I always have. I don’t know why I’m attracted to you. But there’s nothing I can do about it, right? So I told myself to stop pining and actually tell you. Best case scenario, you feel the same. Worst case scenario, our friendship is ruined. I might as well take a gamble.”

Silence.

Brendan was super confused, ecstatic, and scared at the same time. Wally liked him too? Is this a joke?

Wally looked him in the eye. “You’re panicking. It’s not a joke. I really do like you, Brendan Birch.”

“A-are you serious? Wait, you already answered that. Fuck, I’ve never been in a relationship before, how does it work?”

Brendan could feel Wally watching him while he had a panic attack. Wally grabbed Brendan’s arm, pulled it towards him, and kissed him on the cheek.

“We can figure that all out later. If I seem calm, I’m not. I’m having my own internal panic attack. Now,” Wally said, standing up. Brendan could now see that the boy’s face was bright red. “Let’s go find May.”

Wally grabbed Brendan’s arm again and pulled him off the ground. Just in time for two people to round the corner. 

Winona and Lisia stood there looking at Brendan and Wally for around 3 minutes. Then the gym leader cleared her throat. 

“May’s looking for you two.” she said in a soft voice.

“S-she is?” Brendan stuttered. 

Lisia nodded. “From what Winona told me, she’s really sorry for what she did, and she’s staying down here. Not going back to Sky Pillar.”

“Really?!” Wally and Brendan said unison.

Brendan could see Lisia’s smile growing wider and wider. “Yeah! She’s down by the beach right now. Let’s all go together!” 

By now, Brendan was out of his shock. He grabbed Wally’s hand and started running. He heard Lisia trying to keep up. Part of him wanted to wait, but he was too excited. First, Brendan started dating Wally. Second, his friend was coming home for good.


	7. Hey, Fucking Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment on this one I guess

May sprinted past the marketplace, running too fast to see the cloaked figure. Well, the figure saw her. And she grinned wider than she ever had before. But less about the cloak lady, more about Maybelle Sapphire.

When she finally reached the beach, it was deserted. So she just stood there, kicking the water. Why did I even bother coming back? May thought. They won’t want me back, anyway. Not after Wally’s outburst.

She was swiftly proven wrong by looking over her shoulder after she heard rapidly approaching footsteps. 

Lisia threw herself onto May with open arms. Wally and Brendan stood to the side with large grins on their faces. 

“You’re staying?!” Lisia exclaimed. 

“Yeah!” May replied.

This made the group go fucking insane. A giant group hug commences. Brendan started crying. So did May. But they were happy tears!

“How did you guys find out?” May asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Winona told me, and then I told Brendan and Wally.” Lisia said. 

Wally started to say something, but Lisia cut him off. “So, here’s another question. What are you going to do about waiting for Zinnia?”

May shrugged. “She’ll come back on her own time. But I shouldn’t waste my life up on some broken down tower waiting for someone who could take years to retur-”

“MUM!” 

A Whismur rammed into May’s chest and knocked her over. Just as May was rubbing the stars out of her eyes, a familiar voice spoke up.

“ASTER! DON’T GO KNOCKING THE GIRL OUT!”

May groggily sat up. Where has she heard the name Aster before? 

Then something clicked. May’s eyes widened. She had never gotten up and ran towards someone so fast. The young woman she was running to opened her arms. May ran into her full speed, but the woman didn’t budge one bit. In fact, she caught the champion with ease.

After their long hug, May stepped back. The woman’s short black hair and red eyes were as vibrant as ever. Her sharp canines glinted in the sunlight.

“Hey, princess.” Lorekeeper Zinnia said. “Sorry I took so long.”


	8. Hmm Zinnia is still alive? That was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAR GOD I'M FINALLY FUCKING DONE WITH THE FIC NOW I CAN S L E E P

May was overjoyed. But it’s safe to say that Wally and Brendan...weren’t.

That’s when May remembered what Zinnia did to them. May started to speak to them, but was cut off with a wave of Zinnia’s hand. 

“Nah. Let me apologize, champ.” she said as she started to walk towards the boys. Wally immediately tensed up, and Brendan grabbed Wally’s shoulders to keep him calm. 

Zinnia turned to Brendan first. “Sorry I stole your key stone. I was being an ass. But good to know that you don’t kill me on sight, eh?” she said whilst gently elbowing him.

Then she knelt down to Wally’s height. Wall once again tensed up. He didn’t have very fond memories of Zinnia. And May didn’t blame him. He had his key stone stolen by her. And it traumatized Wally a lot more than it did Brendan. Zinnia put her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry about that, kiddo.I didn’t mean to scare you at all. We cool?”

Wally just stared at her uncertainly. Zinnia seemed to take his silence as a yes.

Zinnia turned to Lisia. “I never actually met you, did I?”

“I don’t think so.” Lisia said in reply.

“Well I’m Zinnia, the strongest Dragon type trainer in all of Hoenn!” Zinnia said proudly.

“I thought that was Drake?” Lisia said. You could see the soul leaving Zinnia’s eyes when she said that.

“No. He’s. Not-”

“ALL RIGHT, WOW!” May said, pushing Lisia and Zinnia apart. “Look at us! One great, big, happy group of friends!”

Only then did May realize that Wally was talking. Very quietly, but he was.

“Hey, Walls, what did you say?” May asked, looking over her shoulder.

Wally’s face was bright red and he was looking at the ground. He muttered the same thing again. Brendan knelt down to get level with him and started whispering to him. Did they have a secret that they weren’t telling them? May was jealous now. 

“Helloooo?” Lisia said as she leaned to her side. “Don’t leave us out of this!”

Brendan and Wally both froze up. then Brendan slowly stood up and looked all of them in the eye. Except Wally. Wally was right next to him. “So...this is probably a bad time since this is a reunion now, and it might take the spotlight off of Zinnia for the rest of the day-”

Zinnia immediately chimed in with “Then I don’t want to hear it.”

May smacked the back of the Lorekeeper’s head. “But Lisia and I still do. Care to tell us your news?”

Brendan started to speak, but was cut off by a sharp “Okaywe’refuckingdatingnowgetoffofoursbacks!”

Silence.

“What” May said.

“You fucking heard me.” Wally said. 

“I- well- good for you guys!” Lisia stammered out.

“Thank you?” Brendan said.

“SO!” Zinnia said while clapping her hands. “Now that we’ve celebrated the gays, let’s turn the focus back on ME! I want to go to every restaurant in Hoenn!”

May laughed. Yup, Zinnia was back. And her first two friends that she made in Hoenn were perfect for each other, but she personally let Brendan know that if he hurt Wally in any way she will drown him. Well, that’s what friends do, right?


End file.
